END OF PAIN
by jiyeoon
Summary: Chapter 2. Kenapa bunuh diri di haramkan, padahal kematian bisa membebaskanku dari kesakitan? (Kyuhyun fanfiction - Family, Angst, Tragedy - Review after Read - No Bash - Typo! Kyuhyun saudara tiri siwon, bukan saudara kembar, gak ngerti ngedit di ffn - -)
1. Chapter 1

End of Pain

By Jiyeoon

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and others.

Genre : Family, Angst(?), Tragedy(?)

Rate : T

Chapter 1 of 2

Summary : Kenapa bunuh diri di haramkan, padahal kematian bisa membebaskanku dari kesakitan?

WARNING **: KALIMAT YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DI SUMMARY DAN BEBERAPA BAGIAN DI CERITA INI SESAT DAN HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN CERITA, MOHON JANGAN DIIKUTI**. Dilarang Copy Paste sebelum izin. Super Junior mambers milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama. maafkan saya sudah menistakan Kyuhyun di setiap ff saya.

**3 Februari 2015**

Dua bersaudara bermarga Jung dengan setelan jas hitam itu tersenyum, tersenyum miris didepan sebuah figura hitam dengan latar belakang seorang pemuda manis berwajah pucat. Pemuda dengan bibir tebal merah ranum, berambut cokelat madu lurus yang menutupi sebagian dahinya, jangan lupakan onyx caramel bulat yang memancar sangat bening.

Pemuda dalam figura itu tersenyum menawan, walau tidak begitu lebar, hanya bibir ranum yang melengkung keatas, namun terpancar aura ketulusan dan kebahagiaan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak sadar akan tersenyum juga.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di ruang penghormatan terakhir itu, benar-benar tidak ada, hanya dua bersaudara bermarga Jung itu, memberi kesan bahwa si pemuda manis tak memiliki siapapun.

Sang kakak, Jung Yunho, maju pertama beberapa langkah, menyisahkan satu meter jaraknya dengan figura itu, menunduk dalam, memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya kepada sang pemuda manis yang wajahnya tercetak di figura itu. Selanjutnya sang adik, Jung Changmin menyusul, ia menunduk lebih dalam dibanding sang kakak, cukup lama, sampai akhirnya meletakkan sebuah bunga putih tepat didepan figura itu.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetas saat ia menatap kembali senyum itu. Senyuman itu, senyuman pertama yang ia lihat dari si pemuda manis tersebut, ia tak menyangka jika senyuman itu juga adalah senyuman terakhir.

Air matanya semakin deras ketika mengingat kembali bahwa ia sendiri yang mengambil gambar si pemuda manis yang kini terpajang di figura itu.

"Changmin, ia masih 17 tahun. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini? dan kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengurus jasad seseorang yang baru kau kenal selama sebulan? Dimana keluarga anak ini Changmin?" sang kakak dibelakangnya bertanya panjang, mengeluarkan semua rasa penasarannya yang sejak pagi ia rasakan, sebenarnya ada seribu pertanyaan lain yang ingin ia ajukan tentang pemuda di balik figura itu.

Satu fakta lagi yang kita dapatkan, bahkan dua pemuda bermarga Jung itu bukanlah sanak keluarga dari si pemuda manis. Tak ada keluarga, teman ataupun kerabat dari si pemuda manis disisinya bahkan ketika ia telah menjadi abu seperti ini.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan." Changmin menjawab singkat sembari menghapus air matanya pelan. Mendengar itu membuat Yunho terdiam, enggan bertanya lebih, setelah melihat air mata sang adik, ia menyimpulkan sang adik tengah begitu terpukul akan kepergian si pemuda manis itu. Dan itu semakin membuatnya heran.

"Jika aku tahu lebih awal, pasti aku akan memilih untuk mengenalnya dari dulu hyung. Aku menyesal baru mengenalnya." Changmin menangis lagi, suaranya parau, menandakan ia benar-benar kehilangan seoraang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya selama sebulan ini.

Kepergian pemuda ini begitu cepat, usianya masih menginjak 17 tahun hari ini. Namun takdir sudah menggariskannya. Takdir? Oh lupakan tentang itu ketika kau mendengar tentang kisahnya.

.

.

"Kenapa bunuh diri diharamkan, padahal hanya kematianlah yang dapat membebaskanku dari kesakitan?"

Cho Kyuhyun

3 Februari 1998 – 3 Februari 2015

.

.

Jika kau hidup sendiri, benar-benar sendiri, kau pikir berapa lama kau bisa bertahan?

Dewakah dia? Tidak, ia hanya manusia biasa, manusia biasa yang mempunyai hati, hati yang pada akhirnya hancur karena selalu ditimpa kesakitan, membuat tahun ke tujuh belasnya adalah tahun terakhir ia bertahan.

.

.

Februari 2004

"Andwae." Wanita cantik dipertengahan usia tiga puluh itu mengenggam erat tangan suaminya yang baru saja berusaha membuka knop pintu kamar anak semata wayang mereka.

"Kau selalu tau bukan? Jika kita bertengkar, anak itu akan selalu menjadi sasaran amukanku. Karena dia tidak berguna, karena kehadirannya tak merubah apapun!"

Wanita itu segera menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai benteng didepan pintu kamar itu, berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalangi sang suami masuk kekamar itu.

"Minggir!" bentak sang suami.

"Tidak, hentikan! Memukul Kyuhyun tak merubah apapun! Kita memang tak bersatu dari awal! Seharusnya aku tak perlu mangandungnya, ini sia-sia!" sang isteri masih berdiri tegap diddepan pintu itu.

.

Suara ribut itu menghentikan goresan crayon anak bernama Kyuhyun itu di atas buku gambarnya. Membuatnya mengenggam erat crayon yang ditangannya sampai patah, tubuhnya yang gemetar semakin menambah kesan bahwa anak itu benar-benar ketakutan. Ia sudah hafal, biasanya setelah berkelahi seperti itu, sang ayah akan menyeretnya keluar kamar, memukuli tubuhnya sedimikian sadis untuk meluapkan kemarahannya.

Ia sudah melupakan gambar yang sebentar lagi selesai, gambar sang ibu, ayah beserta dirinya yang diapit dan bergandengan tangan dengan kedua orang tua itu, gambar yang hanya akan menjadi khayalannya sampai kapanpun.

.

"Kehadirannya membuat segalanya semakin runyam!" sang suami yang seharusnya bersikap lembut kepada isteri kini mulai menghempas kasar tubuh sang isteri dari depan pintu.

Pria itu membuka bahkan membanting kasar pintu kamar anak yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Menyeret anak semata wayang mereka yang masing menggenggam crayon ditangannya.

"Appa..." ucap anak itu takut.

"Diam!"

Pria itu terus menyeret sang anak sampai keluar kamar, membanting tubuh kecil itu tepat disamping sang isteri yang masih terduduk dilantai. Tanpa perduli tindakan kasar itu menyakiti tubuh mungil yang masih sangat rapuh ini, Kyuhyun meringis begitu perih saat luka pecutan yang diterimanya minggu di punggung membentur lantai.

"Lihat ini Hana! Dia yang tak berguna! Jika kau masih tetap ingin pergi, aku akan membunuhnya!" ancam sang suami kasar.

Kyuhyun anak cerdas, ia tahu dan hapal betul tabiat sang ayah. Setiap orang tuanya bertengkar dan sang ibu meminta ingin berpisah, sang ayah selalu menjadikannya ancaman agar sang ibu tak pergi. Menendang tubuhnya membabi buta, memukulnya dengan rotan, memecut tubuhnya dengan sabuk pinggang atau bahkan memukulnya dengan tangan kosong saja hingga sang ibu urung pergi dari rumah itu.

Namun yang tak Kyuhyun mengerti adalah kenapa dirinya yang selalu disalahkan sang ayah setiap mereka bertengkar?

Sang isteri menarik nafas dalam, menatap Kyuhyun datar dan setelahnya memutuskan keputusan yang menjadi awal neraka bagi anak semata wayang mereka. "Terserah, bunuh saja. Aku tetap akan pergi, aku sudah menyiapkan untuk pergi dari dulu. Kita tak bisa bersama sampai kapanpun." Dengan pandangan kosong, sang isteri berucap datar dan pasrah, menandakan ia lelah atau memang ia sudah tak perduli dengan anak semata wayang mereka? entah, hanya wanita itu yang tahu.

"Eomma..." gumam Kyuhyun terkejut.

Ibunya memang tak pernah melindungi tubuhnya secara langsung saat ia disiksa sedemikan rupa oleh sang ayah, namun sang ibu selalu dapat menghentikan siksaan sang ayah ditubuhnya jika wanita cantik itu mengalah dan berkata ia akan tetap tinggal, anak kecil yang polos dan naif itu selalu menganggap itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang sang ibu selama ini.

Namun tadi, apakah anak kecil ini salah dengar? Ibunya sudah berencana pergi? Ibunya bahkan mempersilahkan sang ayah membunuhnya? Kenapa bisa sang ibu memutuskan seperti itu? Apakah dirinya benar-benar tak berarti?

"Hana?" sang ayah bahkan terkejut dengan ucapan ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum sinis melihat keterkejutan sang ayah, lalu dengan pelan ia bangkit berdiri menatap datar pada anak mereka yang masih terduduk dilantai yang entah sejak kapan telah menangis dalam diam.

"Aku menyerah, kau harusnya bisa memilihku, tapi kau tak mau meninggalkan semua ini. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada anak itu, aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri." Ucap wanita itu sinis.

"Aku pergi." Lanjut wanita itu. Sang suami masih terdiam tak menjawab apapun, namun tatapan mata yang tajam itu menandakan bahwa pria sangat marah. Tak perduli dengan tatapan sang suami, wanita cantik itu melangkah menuruni tangga, menuju kamar dan mengambil koper besarnya. Wanita itu memang benar akan pergi, ia sudah muak dan tak perduli dengan apapun sekarang, walaupun itu nyawa sang anak sendiri.

Melihat langkah ibunya membuat rasa takut menyergap dada anak itu. Apa? Ibunya benar-benar akan pergi? Tidak, jangan, ia tak ingin ditinggal.

"Eomma.. andwae.." Kyuhyun meracau, ia bangkit dengan cepat mengabaikan punggungnya yang begitu sakit, berlari cepat menuruni tangga dan menyusul sang ibu, tak perduli dengan tatapan membunuh sang ayah yang sedari tadi diam tak melakukan apapun. Pria itu, walaupun terkejut sepertinya sudah memperkirakan ini, cepat atau lambat sang isteri pasti pergi.

"Eomma.." Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil wanita cantik yang sudah menggiring koper besarnya menuju pintu utama.

Wanita itu berbalik, dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eomma." Kyuhyun berlari kearah sang ibu, mengenggam erat tangan putih itu. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat sang ibu memberikan tatapan tak suka kearahnya.

BRUKK

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, lengannya sudah disentak begitu keras membuat genggamannya terlepas sekaligus menambah nyeri dan perih dipunggung yang kembali terbentur lantai marmer itu.

"Eomma...hiks.." Kyuhyun menangis dan menatap tak percaya sang ibu, ibunya memang tak pernah memperhatikannya, tapi ini adalah pertama kali sang ibu mendorong dan menyakiti tubuhnya, biasanya sang ibu hanya diam ketika sang ayah sibuk memukulinya habis-habisan, ibunya tak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik sebelum ini.

"Kau pembawa sial, jangan mencariku. Tinggal saja berdua dengan ayahmu!" ucap sang ibu kasar.

Air mata Kyuhyun semakin keluar dengan deras, bukan karena sakit di punggungnya, tidak.. itu tidak seberapa di banding pukulan rotan yang ia terima hampir setiap hari dari sang ayah, tapi kalimat 'pembawa sial' itu yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Kyuhyun masih 5 tahun, namun ia cerdas, ia mengerti tentang makian seperti itu, yang ia tak mengerti adalah alasan sang ibu tega mengatakan itu.

"Ikut, Kyu ikut." Kyuhyun memohon lirih, mencoba mengabaikan makian sang ibu.

Sayang sekali, gelengan tanda tak setuju dan tatapan menusuklah yang Kyuhyun dapat setelah memohon begitu lirih dengan tangisannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sudi merawatmu! Aku menyesal melahirkanmu! Aku menyesal menikah dengan ayahmu itu! "

Debaran jantung Kyuhyun semakin tak karuan, makian itu begitu menusuk hati kecilnya. Ini pertama kali sang ibu memakinya.

"Eomma wae?" tangis anak itu semakin menjadi.

Kyuhyun ingin tau jawabannya, kenapa ia dibenci sang ayah? Kenapa ibunya tak pernah memperhatikannya? Kenapa ia diperlakukan sedemikian buruk oleh mereka? kenapa ia berbeda dengan anak seuisianya.

Bukannya jawaban, tatapan menusuk dan dengusan berat lah yang kembali didapat Kyuhyun, dan tanpa berkata apapun wanita itu kembali menyeret koper besarnya.

Kyuhyun, dengan sisa tenaganya, menahan sakit dipunggung kecilnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga berdiri, walau beberapa kali jatuh, ia akhirnya berhasil mengejar sang ibu sampai halaman depan, namun terlambat, mobil sedan hitam itu telah menutup sempurna.

Anak malang itu memukul keras pintu mobil yang sudah terkunci rapat, bahkan saat mobil itu melaju menjauh, kaki kecilnya ia paksa berlari, berlari ketengah jalan, menerobos hujan salju hanya dengan pakaian tipisnya, tanpa alas kaki. Kaki mungil yang sudah membengkak itu terus berlari mengejar mobil sang ibu.

"Eomma..kajima..hiks..kajima.." Kyuhyun berteriak benar-benar keras, nasib malang kembali menimpanya saat kaki mungilnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi, membuat ia jatuh dengan dagu yang berhadapan dengan aspal. Sakit, dagunya jelas sobek beigitu lebar, ia merasa darah menetes dari dagu yang sobek itu, tapi ia tak perduli, yang Kyuhyun butuhkan hanya eomma, ia takut tinggal berdua dengan sang appa yang suka memukulinya, ia butuh eomma. Sehingga dengan sekuat tenaga ia bangkit duduk, namun lagi-lagi kakinya tak bisa begerak, tulang kakinya terasa nyeri dan begitu sakit.

"Hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis kencang saat pandangannya tak mampu lagi menangkap mobil hitam sang ibu. "Eomma, jangan pergi, Kyu takut.."

"Eomma, eomma.." masih di tengah jalan yang sepi itu, di tengah hujan salju yang begitu dingin itu, Kyuhyun terus terduduk memanggil sang eomma berulang-ulang. Berharap sang ibu kembali dan ikut membawanya pergi bersama, tapi sampai ia benar-benar merasa membeku, sang ibu tak juga datang. Hal yang Kyuhyun sadari, Ia ditinggalkan, ia tak diinginkan.

Sebuah luka ditorehkan dihati suci anak malang itu.

.

.

.

**June 2013**

Kyuhyun kecil tumbuh menjadi remaja pendiam, ia tak punya teman, orang-orang menganggapnya aneh. Ia bukannya tak mau berteman, Kyuhyun ingin, sungguh sangat ingin punya teman. Yang ia tak ingin adalah ayahnya semakin murka, memiliki teman mungkin akan membuatnya tak kesepian, dan dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

Ayahnya selalu murka melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak boleh bahagia. Itu perintah mutlak yang tak bisa di tolak. Sehingga tumbuhlah Kyuhyun menjadi anak pendiam, anti sosial, anak dengan wajah sendu setiap saat.

Layaknya pembantu rumah tangga, selain sekolah, setiap harinya Kyuhyun memasak, membersihkan rumah. Setelah ibunya pergi, keadaan rumah besar itu bak neraka yang paling dasar, tak ada pembantu di rumah besar itu, sang ayah sengaja memecat semua maid kecuali supir pribadinya tepat setelah wanita berstatus ibu Kyuhyun itu pergi. Ayahnya suka melihat Kyuhyun kelelahan dan kesakitan, Ayahnya semakin gencar memukulnya setiap hari tanpa atau ada kesalahan yang dibuatnya, entah penyakit mental apa yang sedang diderita pria tua itu.

Suara pintu utama yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kegiatannya, memasak. Ia harus menyajikan beberapa macam makanan di meja di saat waktu makan malam sebelum sang ayah pulang. Sangat sial, kenapa tadi ia ketiduran sehingga sedikit terlambat.

Terlambat, baru ketika ia hendak meletakkan masakannya, sang ayah ternyata sudah duduk di meja makan dengan raut wajah bengisnya, tak pantas sungguh, dengan setelan jas mahal beserta statusnya sebagai CEO namun menampilkan wajah bengis bak iblis yang siap membunuh Kyuhyun kapanpun.

Kyuhyun urung meletakkan piring berisi makanan lezat itu diatas meja makan, ia lebih menunduk dalam, menelan salivanya gugup, sedikit gemetar, ia takut untuk melangkah lebih, hingga akhirnya ruang makan dengan perabotan mewah itu semakin sunyi.

Ayahnya menatapnya, menatap dengan raut wajah tak suka seperti biasa. "Terlambat menyiapkan makan malam, bocah sial? Kau tau apa hukumanmu." Ayahnya berucap tajam.

"Maafkan aku appa. Aku ketiduran, aku kelelahan sehabis sekolah, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun memohon maaf sembari menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, ia masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya, kedua tangannya yang mengenggam piring itu semakin gemetar.

Sepasang onyx caramelnya menangkap ujung sepatu sang ayah, ternyata ayahnya sudah berdiri di depannya. Membuat tubuhnya melemas seketika, aura ayahnya sangat menakutkan. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah ayahnya, memandang dengan tatapan memohon kepada pria tua yang mulai menunjukkan seringai menakutkan.

"Appa, maaf, maafkan aku. Tidak akan ku ulangi. Jangan pukul lagi, sakit appa." Lagi Kyuhyun memohon maaf sembari menatap sendu pria tua itu.

Namun seringai sang ayah malah semakin lebar, membuat tenggorokan Kyuhyun semakin tercekat. Setelahnya Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terlempar, punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya menubruk laintai begitu keras, makanan ditangannya berhamburan mengotori lantai, pecahan itu tak sengaja menancap di telapak kakinya yang tak memakai alas. Sakit di telapak kaki yang berdarah itu hanya sesaat karena setelahnya sang ayah menendangnya, menendangnya begitu keras tanpa perduli tendangan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Sakitkah pria tua ini? hanya karena Kyuhyun terlambat menyiapkan makanan ia menendang anak kandungnya itu membabi buta? Salah apa kah Kyuhyun sebelumnya?

Tendangan menyakitkan lagi-lagi ia dapat, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali sepatu mengkilap sang ayah bersentuhan dengan dengan punggung, perut serta dadanya. Sakit, dapat Kyuhyun rasakan tulang belakangnya sedikit remuk. Darah segar keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya, dadanya nyeri, perutnya benar-benar sakit, Kyuhyun sadar salah satu tulang rusuknya pasti sudah bergeser atau mungkin patah. Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi seperti itu, tertidur menyamping karena begitu lemas, menggulung tubuhnya sedemikian rupa saat sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi.

"Ukh.." lagi, Kyuhyun terbatuk dengan darah segar, membuat ayahnya semakin jijik melihatnya. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat rambut tebalnya di jambak dengan paksa, membuatnya mau tak mau mendongak menatap wajah bengis penuh kebencian sang ayah.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu bicara, anak sial! Kau tau aku benci mendengar suaramu, sudah berulangkali aku katakan jangan bicara tanpa izinku!" bentak sang ayah begitu kasar.

Satu hal lagi yang kita ketahui, ayahnya selain murka melihatnya tersenyum, ia juga begitu murka mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

'Appa Wae? Sakit appa.' ringis Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya begitu pusing, setelah membentur lantai dengan begitu keras, rambutnya di jambak sedemikian rupa, ia merasa beberapa helai surai madunya lepas. Sangat sakit.

"Sudah appa, sudah hentikan, ampun..sakit..ampun." karena tak tahan akhirnya tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memohon lagi.

Kembali mendengar suara Kyuhyun, emosi Tuan Choi semakin tersulut. "Sudahku bilang jangan mengeluarkan suara!" sang ayah semakin berteriak marah. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya ikut begitu sakit, ucapan itu begitu menyakitinya. Walaupun sudah ribuan kali ia dengar tetap saja sangat sakit. Kenapa? Itu hanya suara, bukankah setiap manusia berhak berbicara? Kenapa sekedar suara pun begitu menjijikkan di hadapan sang ayah?

Sang ayah menghempas kasar kepalanya, sehingga kepalanya membentur lantai begitu keras sekali lagi, bunyi dengungan terdengar begitu jelas saat telinganya menyentuh lantai. Membuat ia takut setengah mati, telinga adalah satu dari dua aset berharga ditubuhnya yang paling ia lindungi, tidak, sudah cukup kepalanya dipukul, ia tak mau telinganya semakin berdengung dan rusak.

PLAKK

Seolah menjadi santapan akhir dari sang ayah, tamparan begitu keras ia dapatkan, lebam kebiruan di pipi tirus dari luka sebelumnya semakin menjadi, bahkan telah berubah menjadi keunguan, membuat kesan anak menyedihkan semakin sempurna untuk sosoknya.

"Bereskan kekacauan ini." suara terakhir sang ayah yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerja masih mampu ia dengar.

Gilakah pria tua itu? Tak lihatkah ia anak sialannya ini sudah tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun? Kyuhyun ingin pingsan, setidaknya sakit ditubuhnya tak akan terasa jika ia pingsan, tapi tak bisa, nyatanya ia masih sadar dengan nafas yang begitu lemah.

'Eomma sakit, Tolong.. Kyuhyun sakit eomma.' Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati, bersamaan dengan itu air mata lolos begitu saja dari onyx caramel itu. Sakit, Kyuhyun merasa begitu sakit karena hanya mampu bersuara dalam hati, berteriak dalam hati meminta tolong kepada wanita yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

.

.

Kekerasan fisik dari sang ayah membuat tubuh Kyuhyun selalu dipenuhi luka, tak masalah karena Kyuhyun bisa menutupinya dengan baju dan jaket tebal, namun yang menjadi masalah ketika sang ayah kalap dan memukul wajahnya habis-habisan, ia semakin dianggap aneh dengan wajah penuh luka oleh orang-orang di Junior High School itu.

Seperti saat ini, syukurlah tak ada luka goresan merah yang mengeluarkan darah dari wajahnya. Namun lebam dan bengkak keunguan di pipi tirus itu tetap menarik perhatian siswa-siswa lain saat ia berjalan di koridor. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menunduk dalam saat berjalan, sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang selalu menunduk ketika berjalan, lantai sekolah dan aspal yang dilaluinya selama berjalan jauh lebih baik dilihat dibanding tatapan aneh atau meremehkan dari siswa-siswa lain. Karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah anak seorang pengusaha sukses, yang mereka tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak aneh, misterius namun cerdas.

Seperti biasa, setiap hari selama jam istirahat Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya diruang musik yang berada di bagian paling pojok di sekolah itu, ruangan yang selalu sepi, beberapa bulan terakhir klub musik di sekolah elite itu dibubarkan karena kurangnya anggota.

Kyuhyun bersyukur akan itu, itu berarti ia bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di ruang musik setiap hari, memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi. Ia pun tak ingat sejak kapan ia suka bernyanyi dan bermain piano, yang Kyuhyun tahu, ia selalu merasa senang ketika bisa bernyanyi sembari bermain piano sejak sekolah dasar walaupun intensitasnya tak sesering sekarang, ia tak pernah diajari siapapun, ia belajar segalanya secara otodidak setiap ada kesempatan.

Itulah kenapa telinga adalah bagian tubuh yang paling ia lindungi dari amukan sang ayah selain pita suara tentunya.

Kyuhyun ingin menjadi penyanyi, ia suka bernyanyi. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti ayahnya akan berhenti membenci dirinya saat mendengar ia bernyanyi.

Kyuhyun menundukkan dirinya di sebuah grand piano putih, benda yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia semangat datang kesekolah. Kyuhyun tak punya piano dirumah, jangankan bermain piano dan bernyanyi, mendengar suaranya saja ayahnya muak, hanya disekolah ia berani bernyanyi, itupun diam-diam tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Ting

Kyuhyun menekan telunjuknya diatas tuts putih piano itu, dentingan pertama terdengar, selanjutnya jemari-jemarinya yang lain mulai ikut bergerak menghasilkan musik yang begitu indah.

_Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo_

_Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo_

_Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo_

Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya, sembari menekan tuts piano dengan penuh perasaan. Ia bernyanyi seirama dengan musik yang dihasilkan dari piano yang dimaikannya, sangat indah, lagu yang dimainkan dan dinyanyikannya menggambarkan perasaan yang dimilikinya.

_(Kumohon, sekali saja cintai aku_

_Sekali saja bisakah aku meneriakkan namamu sekuat tenaga?_

_Karena hatiku ini, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu)_

'Sampai kapan appa? Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan menunggumu berubah? Sakit, aku sakit.' Kyuhyun melirih dalam hati sembari terus menekan tuts piano itu dengan mendayu-dayu. Lalu ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya kembali.

_Gwaenchantago malhaeyo. Yeogijigeum isseoyo. Geudaeyeo_

_Naegaseume geudael pumeoseo meongideureo naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo_

_(Kukatakan bahwa aku disini baik-baik saja_

_Walaupun aku terluka saat memelukmu dalam hatiku_

_Walaupun menyakitkan, aku hanya menginginkanmu)_

_-Kyuhyun-Just Once-_

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyian dan permainan pianonya, tanpa bisa dihalaunya, cairan bening menetes dari mata indah yang selalu terlihat redup itu.

'Eomma..Apakah kau tak pernah berniat untuk kembali? Kau dimana? Kyuhyun ingin eomma..' Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati lagi.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas paino, wajahnya yang bersentuhan dengan tuts piano itu menimbulkan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinganya sendiri.

Buliran air mata itu semakin deras, Ia seperti merasa benar-benar putus asa. Waktu yang dilaluinya, harapan yang dibangunnya, rasa sakit yang ditahannya tak pernah menghasilkan apapun sampai sekarang, sudah 10 tahun semua tetap sama. Ibunya tak kembali, ayahnya terus membencinya, sakit.. itu sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun mengenggam erat dada kirinya, letak dimana jantungnya berada, daerah itulah pusat kesakitannya selama ini, mengalahkan semua rasa sakit dari luka-luka ditubuhnya.

'Sakit..eomma, appa, Kyuhyun sakit..'

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah menunduk dalam dari tatapan membunuh seluruh teman kelas dan juga wali kelasnya. Choi Siwon, anak konglomerat penyumbang dana bantuan ke yayasan sekolah kehilangan dompet yang pasti berisi uang banyak mengingat statusnya. Dan sialnya, saat penggeledahan, Kyuhyun tak tau bagaimana bisa dompet itu bisa berada di tas sekolahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dompet Siwon bisa berada di tasmu?" Lee songsaenim bertanya lebih tepatnya mengintimidasinya.

"Aku tidak mencuri, percayalah songsaenim, aku tidak mencuri."

"Tidak mencuri?" Lee songsaenim melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari tersenyum geli.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dompet itu berada di tasmu Kyuhyun? apa dompet itu terbang?" kali ini sang pemilik dompet, Choi Siwon berucap geli. Diiringi tawa mengejek dari semua siswa, Siwon tidak masalah kehilangan dompet sebenarnya, ia punya banyak uang karena ia anak orang kaya, namun mengetahui Kyuhyun yang mengambilnya membuat ia dengan senang hati mengejek dan menyalahkan temannya itu, Kyuhyun adalah anak aneh dan paling mudah di bully karena tak pernah melawan, semua orang disekolah itu tau tentang itu.

"Aku tidak mencuri Siwon-ssi, aku juga tak tau bagaimana bisa dompet itu berada di tasku." Kyuhyun tetap menolak keras tuduhan itu. Ia tak mencuri, walau ia tak pernah diberi uang, tapi ia takkan pernah mencuri.

"Sudah hentikan, Kyuhyun. Bukti sudah ada. Terpaksa aku harus memanggil orang tuamu kesekolah. Ikut aku keruangan guru." Tegas Lee Songsaenim, selanjutnnya ia melangkah keluar kelas, diikuti Kyuhyun yang menunduk malu. Ia begitu malu, semua orang akan menganggapnya pencuri sekarang.

"Aku tak menyangka anak aneh itu berani mencuri, cih." Siwon berucap meremehkan, ia lalu membuka dompetnya, memeriksa setiap benda dan uang yang ada didompet itu. "Hull, sangat malang, ia bahkan belum sempat mengambil sedikitpun uang, haha." lalu murid paling tampan itu duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kami menjebaknya. Maaf tidak memberitahumu dari awal." Heechul salah satu sahabat Siwon berucap diiringi anggukan dari temannya yang lain bernama Kangin.

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut, ya tentu saja.

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang tahu." Kangin segera menegur dan duduk di dihadapan Siwon.

"Kami tau ia penyebab kau selalu menduduki peringkat dua, jadi dengan menjebaknya mencuri pasti ia akan mendapat hukuman skorsing, kau tau bukan kalau besok adalah ujian semester, jadi ia tak akan ikut ujian semester kali ini, sehingga nilainya akan menurun dan kau bisa mendapat peringkat satu seperti keinginan appamu. Bagaimana? Kami baikkan?" Heechul menjelaskan.

"Tapi tidak perlu dengan kasus mencuri, ini sedikit berlebihan, sekarang ia akan di cap sebagai pencuri." Siwon berucap pelan, sedikit prihatin dengan si anak aneh sepertinya.

"Siwon-ah, hei, sadarlah. Bukankah image anak itu memang sudah buruk? Kau lihatlah wajahnya yang selalu memar? anak itu pasti bukan anak baik-baik dan suka berkelahi diluar sana, cih murid terbaik apanya? Sudahlah, tugasmu sekarang adalah belajar sungguh-sungguh dan menjadi peringkat satu!" Kangin berucap.

"Ah ne terimakasih." Jawab Siwon seadanya.

Setelahnya ketiga sahabat itu mulai bersikap biasa, melontarkan candaan satu sama lain khas anak remaja pada umumnya, tanpa mengetahui dibalik tawa bahagia mereka, seorang anak remaja lain kini begitu menderita akibat ulah mereka.

.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Ya tuan."

"Bagus, cepat bawa anak sial itu kemari, aku tak sabar ingin memberinya hukuman."

TBC

Semangat jika reader ada yang UN senin ini ^^

Tanyakan tentang ff aku yang masih proses ataupun updatenya kapan di PM atau twitter aku aja ya (syasya1408), karena aku sedikit susah balas review ff sekarang.

Ini ff pertama yang saya ngerjainnya lama banget, dari senin sampai hari ini. jadi mohon reviewnya, kritik saran diterima asal menggunakan kata yang sopan.

Ini awalnya oneshot tapi kayaknya akan kepanjangan, jadi FF ini cuma dua chapter, chapter dua aku update besok atau malam ini kalau reviewnya bisa melibihi 50, bukan pasang target, cuma pengen bikin penasaran aja. *peace

Last, sorry untuk TYPO nya yah.


	2. Chapter 2

End of Pain

By Jiyeoon

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and others.

Genre : Family, Angst(?), Tragedy(?)

Rate : T

Chapter 2 of 2

Summary : Kenapa bunuh diri di haramkan, padahal kematian bisa membebaskanku dari kesakitan?

WARNING **: KALIMAT YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DI SUMMARY DAN BEBERAPA BAGIAN DI CERITA INI SESAT DAN HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN CERITA, MOHON JANGAN DIIKUTI**. Dilarang Copy Paste sebelum izin. Super Junior mambers milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama. maafkan saya sudah menistakan Kyuhyun di setiap ff saya.

Chapter 2 of 2

.

.

Mengapa bunuh diri diharamkan, ketika hanya kematian yang mampu membebaskanku dari kesakitan?

Cho Kyuhyun

3 Februari 1998- 3 Februaro 2015

_Luka di tubuh bisa diobati, tapi bagaimana dengan dihati? Cih, luka yang bahkan tak terlihat itu kenapa sangat sakit? apalagi ketika orang-orang terus melebarkan luka menganga itu, seolah tak membiarkan ada sedikitpun ruang sehat dihatinya. _

_Dia hanya manusia biasa, ketika hatinya dirusak sedemikian rupa, kau kira berapa lama ia mampu bertahan?_

.

.

"_Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"_

"Ya tuan."

"_Bagus, cepat bawa anak sial itu kemari, aku tak sabar ingin memberinya hukuman."_

"Ya."

Supir Tuan Cho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang majikan, setelahnya pria paruh baya itu menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk di sampingnya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tadi bertindak sebagai wali Kyuhyun karena kasus mencuri itu, sang majikan tentu tak sudi datang. Jangankan untuk kasus memalukan seperti ini, menjadi wali untuk mengambil rapor dan piagam-piagam anaknya yang harusnya membuat ia bangga saja ia tak sudi, sehingga tak ada satupun yang tahu Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari Tuan Cho, salah satu pengusaha kaya dan terhormat. Ia terus mengemudikan mobil itu dengan pelan memperulur waktu untuk sampai dirumah agar lebih lambat.

"Lajukan saja mobilnya seperti biasa ahjussi. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti tetap mendapat hukuman." Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran sang supir, Kyuhyun berucap datar.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan ragu. Ia akhirnya masuk dengan langkah pelan dan gemetar.

"Dasar pencuri!" sang ayah ternyata sudah berada ditengah ruang utama, menyeringai tajam menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin menunduk.

"Aku..tidak mencuri appa." Kyuhyun bersuara takut-takut, begitu pelan dan gemetar.

"Kau berani bicara? Cih, mana ada penjahat yang mengakui kesalahannya!" ucapan itu sangat merendahkannya.

"Baguslah tak ada yang tau kau anakku! Aku benar-benar malu sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku punya anak seorang penjahat! Cih." Maki sang ayah kasar.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak mencuri appa.."

Kali ini sang ayah langsung menampar wajah sang anak begitu keras, membuat tubuh itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang. "Diam! Apa aku menyuruhmu bicara? Kenapa tak pernah belajar? Jangan bicara tanpa ijinku!" bentak sang ayah, rahang pria itu mengeras, menandadakan ia benar-benar marah.

Mendengar bentakkan ayahnya, melihat tatapan bengis itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sungguh lemas, aura mengerikkan sang ayah selalu berhasil membuatnya lemas. Ia akhirnya diam, tak akan berusaha membela diri, percuma.

"Kau yang memancingku menyiksamu disana. Ikut aku!"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup semakin kencang, ia tahu akan dibawa kemana dirinya setelah ini. Kyuhyun hanya berani menggelang dengan tatapan memohon, namun tak berhasil karena sekarang ayahnyanya sudah mulai mencengkram kasar lengan kurusnya.

Sang ayah lantas menarik kasar tangan itu, menyeretnya paksa tubuhnya berjalan begitu kasar menuju ruang paling pojok di rumah itu. Kyuhyun takut, berkali-kali ia mencoba melepas genggaman sang ayah namun gagal karena tenaganya tak seberapa. Tidak.. ia tak mau masuk ruangan itu, ruang hukuman penuh kesakitan yang selalu ia takutkan selama ia hidup.

Sang ayah membuka gembok pintu tua itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar berusaha melepaskan genggaman sang ayah. "Jangan appa, jangan hukum aku disana. Kumohon appa.." Kyuhyun meracau begitu takut.

"Masuk!"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan hukum aku disana! Pukuli saja aku seperti biasa, tapi jangan disana!" Kyuhyun tak sadar terus bersuara, membuat kemurkaan sang ayah semakin menjadi.

"Jangan bicara tanpa seijinku anak sial!" tangan pria itu mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan mengerikkan, menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas lantai kotor itu.

Diruang kesakitan yang paling Kyuhyun benci itu berdiri sebuah tiang berbentuk X, tempat dirinya akan diikat dan dipukul sedemikian kasar, seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun hanya pernah memasuki ruangan ini dua kali, tepat ketika setelah ibunya pergi 10 tahun lalu, saat itu ia masih berumur lima tahun, namun ayah begitu tega melakukan itu, dan yang kedua saat ia berusaha kabur 5 tahun lalu.

"Jangan appa, jangan ikat aku disana. Sakit. ampun." Kyuhyun merangkak menjauh menuju pojok ruangan, duduk penuh ketakutan didepan dinding dingin yang kotar dan lembab itu. "Ampun, jangan.." Kyuhyun semakin meracau, ia punya trauma tersendiri dengan tiang kesakitan itu, sakitnya dipukuli diatas tiang itu ratusan kali lipat lebih sakit, dan ia mengalami itu diusia sangat muda saat itu, 5 dan 10 tahun, membuat ia merasakan truma tersendiri akan tiang sialan itu, dan juga membuat ia menjadi begitu penakut dan penurut.

"Appa mianhae, jangan appa.." ia terus memohon ampun seolah melupakan larangan sang ayah untuk bersuara, sehingga kemurkaan Tuan Cho semakin menjadi, dengan seringai menakutkan ia melangkah menuju Kyuhyun menarik kasar kerah seragam sekolah anak itu dan menghempaskan tubuh anak itu dilantai, Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat menarik nafas saat tendangan kasar mulai diberikan sang ayah diperutnya, Kyuhyun berguling beberapa jengkal karena tendangan itu.

"Uhuk.." Kyuhyun terbatuk darah.

"Cih, kau mengotori sepatuku! Berdiri!" Tuan Cho membentak.

Kyuhyun pasrah, tak bisa, selamanya ia tak bisa membantah, sekuat apapun ia memohon sang ayah tetap akan menghukumnya. Dengan tubuh lemas dan lemah itu ia berusaha bangkit, tatapannya begitu redup tak ada sinar dimata itu.

Sang ayah berjalan kepojok ruangan tempat balok, pecutan, rotan dan tali tambang yang digunakan untuk menyiksanya disimpan. Melihat ayahnya sudah mengambil beberapa tali itu Kyuhyun pasrah, Tanpa disuruh Kyuhyun menyeret sendiri tubuhnya dan sudah siap berdiri didepan tiang kesakitan itu.

Sang ayah menyeringai menakutkan, yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lelah, Kyuhyun benar-benar pasrah. Pria kejam itu lalu membuka paksa seragamnya, sehingga tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun polos menampakkan luka-luka mengerikkan yang bahkan belum mengering, ralat, tidak pernah mengering.

Setelahnya orang tua berpenyakit mental itu mengangkat Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan, tubuh Kyuhyun sangat kurus sehingga ia begitu mudah menggantung anak itu, merentangkan kasar kedua lengan Kyuhyun meletakkannya di masing-masing ujung tiang lalu mengikatnya begitu kuat pada tiang itu, sang ayah terus memutar pengait tali-tali itu begitu erat, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perih karena tali tambang bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Dilanjutkan dengan kedua kakinya, diikat sedemikian erat, syukurlah celana seragamnya menghalangi kulitnya bertemu langsung dengan tali kasar sialan ini.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tergantung, kaki dan tangannya tepentang lebar di masing-masing sudut tiang.

Sang ayah kemabli berjalan ke pojok, meraih semua benda sialan itu, cambuk dengan paku di ujungnya, rotan panjang, dan balok kayu tebal yang bisa kapan saja mematahkan tulangnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu berucap apapun, ia pasrah, air mata menegang dipelupuk matanya, namun ia tak menangis keras, sehingga dada bagian kiri itu kembali sakit, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menyentuh dadanya, meremas bagian jantung yang begitu sakit itu, tapi tak bisa, tangannya terikat.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, tak mau melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang ayah ketubuhnya, biar saja ia merasa sakit, menatap wajah penuh kebencian sang ayah akan semakin menambah rasa sakitnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menutup mata! Lihat ini, lihat cambuk ini akan merobek kulitmu anak sial!" dagunya tiba-tiba ditarik sang ayah, memaksanya membuka mata dan melihat langsung dan begitu dekat wajah menyeramkan sang ayah.

Kyuhyun menurut untuk membuka mata, tapi setelahnya ia mengaburkan pandangannya dari benda sialan itu, menulikan telinganya dari makian kasar sang ayah.

Pria bejat itu mulai melayangkan cambuknya ke udara.

CTAR

Kyuhyun menggigit benar-benar keras bibir bawahnya saat paku diujung cambuk itu menyentuh punggungnya, menggores kulit putih yang tak pernah mulus itu, meninggalkan bekas kemerehan mengerikkan yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

CTAR

CTAR

"Agh.." akhirnya Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk berteriak ketika cambukkan itu beralih ke bagian dadanya, tepat ditempat dimana jantungnya berada, dada kiri yang selalu terasa sakit walau tanpa luka sebelumnya, dan sekarang sudah tercipta luka disitu, membuat sakitnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih terasa. Sehingga Tuan Cho menyeringai dan tertawa puas mendengar jeritan pilu penuh kesakitan itu, orang tua ini memang gila.

CTAR

CTAR

Kyuhyun lebih kembali meredam suaranya dengan menggigit kuat bibirnya sampai sobek dan berdarah.

CTAR  
CTAR

Puluhan sang ayah mencambuk perut dada dan punggungnya secara bergantian, tak ada warna lain selain merah pekat di bagian atas tubuh anak malang itu. Seluruh kullit dibagian atas tubuhnya sudah terkoyak meneteskan darah-darah segar yang mengalir merubah warna celana seragamnya, beberapa darah segarnya juga menetes dilantai kotor itu. Sekaligus membentuk seringai puas Tuan Cho, sang penyiksa anak sendiri.

"Menjeritlah, kau boleh melakukannya. Aku senang mendengar suara jeritan kesakitanmu! Haha." Sungguh pria ini benar-benar gila.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak melakukannya, ia tak berteriak meraung, menjerit seperti perintah ayahnya, tak mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun membuat Tuan Cho semakin mengayunkan cambuk itu semakin banyak mengenai tubuh anaknya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjerit ha? Disuruh bicara malah tak bicara! Ketika ku larang malah berbicara! Dasar pencuri sialan!" sang ayah melempar kasar cambuk itu dilantai. Menatap bengis wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak dapat mendongak lagi, ia tak bisa melihat apapun yang ada didepannya karena konsentrasinya memudar, semua terasa seperti bayangan. Efek pecutan itu tak hanya terasa di bagian atas tubuhnya, tapi juga diseluruh tubuhnya, hanya tali-tali sialan yang menopang tubuhnya, tanpa itu pasti tubuhnya sekarang sudah tergeletak lemas dilantai.

"A..aku ti..dak mencuri." Bahkan disaat tubuhnya sudah hancur ia tetap menggumamkan itu, ia tak mencuri, sakit ketika mendengar orang menyebutmu pencuri padahal bukan.

Sang ayah justru tertawa keras. "Tidak ada pencuri yang mengaku. Kau tau? Penjara akan penuh jika pencuri sepertimu mengaku! Kenapa kau mencuri sialan? Aku berbaik hati membiarkanmu hidup bukan untuk menjadi pencuri!"

"A..aku ti..dak mencuri." Lagi Kyuhyun mengulang kalimat yang sama dengan begitu susah, suarana serak dan begitu lirih, air mata keluar begitu saja saat kalimat itu selesai diucapkannya.

"Masih tak mau mengaku eoh? Baik, kau yang memintaku melakukan ini!" pria mengambil sebuah balok kayu panjang dan tebal. Ia ayunkan balok itu keudara dan memukulnya tepat dilutut kanan Kyuhyun beberapa kali. Kyuhyun sudah mati rasa, ia tak bisa menjerit dari awal, bagian itu pasti sudah membiru sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dengan air mata yang terus menetes kelantai, mejadi satu dengan cairan kental berwarna merah, darahnya.

Selanjutnya lutut kirinya juga demikian, namun kali ini tenaga ayahnya lebih kuat. Pukulannya terasa lebih kasar. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mendengar bunyi tulangnya patah, kaki kirinya patah, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Sebagai penutup ayahnya melayangkan balok kayu itu ke perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bisa menghalau cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya, ia muntah darah begitu banyak. Darahnya mengotori seluruh leher mulut, dagu beserta lehernya, dan bercampur dengan darah di perut dan dadanya.

"Rasakan! Bocah sialan!" teriak Tuan Cho Frustasi, memuakkan tak bisa mendengar jeritan kesakitan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak berekspresi apapun saat pukulan itu selesai, wajah kesakitan itu bahkan sudah hilang, wajahnya amat sangat datar sekarang, pikirannya begitu kosong, matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air. Nafas Kyuhyun begitu lemah, peluh bercampur darah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku..tak.. mencuri." lagi, ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama.

"Cih." Ayahnya hanya mengumpat.

'Bunuh saja aku appa, aku lelah.' Kini Kyuhyun hanya dapat melirih dalam hati karena ia tak mampu bersuara lagi. Sudah, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi semua harapanya dan kesakitannya serta keinginannya bertemu ibu. Ia menyerah. Sangat sakit, tubuh dan hatinya sangat sakit, fisik dan psikisnya sama-sama sudah rusak. Ayahnya menghancurkannya begitu dalam. Setelah itu, kedua mata indah itu menutup sempurna. Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, anak malang itu pingsan.

Sang ayah menyeringai melihat anak sialannya sudah tak sadarkan diri, ia segera melangkah pergi dari ruang hukuman itu, meninggalkan anak malang yang masih tergantung dengan tubuh yang begitu hancur, benar-benar tak ada perasaan.

.

.

_Dia dengan sejuta kesakitannya, dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang sudah hancur merasa benar-benar lelah, benar-benar ingin semua ini berakhir, benar-benar ingin bebas dari semua rasa sakit. _

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, masih tubuh yang penuh luka. Kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan, tubuhnya masih terlentang ditiang kesaktian, diikat sedemikian rupa tanpa baju diatasnya. Matanya mengerjab perlahan, pandangannnya masih kabur sehingga membuatnya pusing. Ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya, dan lagi-lagi menangis dalam diam saat menyadari tubuhnya masih diikat, meringis perih merasa sakit tubuhnya tak berkurang, Kyuhyun berusaha menggerakkan sedikit saja tangannya, namun ternyata sudah mati rasa.

Saat kesadaran sudah sepenuhnya menguasainya ia memilih untuk terus menatap pintu didepannya dengan pandangan kosong, memangnya bisa apa dia dengan kondisi seperti ini. Berjam-jam ia terus melamun seperti itu.

Pintu yang ia tatap tiba-tiba dibuka dengan kasar, ayahnya masuk dengan tubuh sempoyongan lengkap dengan botol bir diatasnya.

"Ah.. pencuri sialan ini sudah bangun eoh.." walaupun sedikit mabuk, suara sang ayah tetap tegas dan menakutkan.

Sang ayah menarik dagunya sehingga ia mendongak keatas. "Kau mau?" ucap ayahnya sembari memamerkan botol bir itu di depan wajah merasa mual mencium bau alkohol dari mulut ayahnya.

"Akh.." Kyuhyun akhirnya meringis saat sentuhan itu semakin kasar didagunya. Tepat setelah itu ayahnya dengan kasar membuka mulutnya, memasukkan ujung botol bir yang digenggamnya ke dalam mulut sang anak, sehingga minuman itu perlahan masuk ke tenggorokan anaknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa sakit, ia benci minuman ini, minuman yang pernah dipaksa masuk juga ke perutnya saat ia berusaha kabur 5 tahun lalu, minuman ini benar-benar tak enak, pahit dan membuatnya pusing, Terus menerus ayahnya membiarkan minuman alkohol itu masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mual, beberapa tetas minuman itu keluar dari mulutnya karena tak sanggup masuk ke tenggorokannya. Tepat setelah seluruh minuman itu habis, ayahnya menarik botol itu dari mulutnya, tanpa bisa Kyuhyun halau Kyuhyun muntah dipakaian ayahnya.

"Sial, kau mengotori bajuku!" Teriak pria tua itu marah.

PRANG

Ia melempar botol bir itu kewajah Kyuhyun.

"Agh.." rasa sakit begitu terasa dikepalanya, untungnya ia sigap menutup matanya, jika tidak Kyuhyun yakin ia akan buta terkena pecahan kaca. Dagu Kyuhyun terkena pecahan kaca, begitu panjang dan leba, begitu pula sebagian pipinya, tercipta goresan merah yang cukup dalam dan terlihat mengerikkan.

Kyuhyun lelah, sangat sakit, sungguh.

"Bunuh aku appa." pinta Kyuhyun lemah. "Ku..mo..hon."

Cukup jelas menyapu pendengaran Tuan Cho, meskipun suara itu begitu sayup. Sang ayah menatap Kyuhyun tajam, Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan memohon. Kyuhyun memohon ingin dibunuh sekarang, ia lelah benar-benar lelah.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Ti..dak.. aku memohon. Bunuh aku, aku tak kuat appa.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku membencimu! Aku tak ingin kau bebas dari kesakitan ini anak sial! Membuhmu tak menghasilkan apapun, justru aku puas melihatmu menderita setiap hari!" jawab sang ayah, pria tua itu berusaha berdiri tegak karena pengaruh alkohol.

'Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk pun, kau berkata demikian appa.' Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun, pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan setiap ada diruangan ini.

"Karena kau tak berguna." Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama yang ia dapat. Ia sudah menyerah, ia menyerah untuk mengetahui alasannya sekarang, sehingga Kyuhyun memohon sekali lagi untuk dibunuh.

"Bunuh aku appa. Aku tak kuat, sangat sakit. Aku putramu, tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti sampah. Ini menyakitkan, bunuh aku sekarang"

Karena pengaruh alkohol, Tuan Cho tak sanggup meredam kemarahannya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia meraih pecahan botol bir yang ujungnya lancip dari atas lantai yang penuh genangan darah Kyuhyun.

Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu menusuknya tepat di perut Kyuhyun.

"Akhh.." jeritan Kyuhyun akhirnya menggema diruangan itu.

"Rasakan, anak sial, kau menantangku membunuhmu eoh? Kau kira apa yang tak bisa kulakukan?"

Ini sakit.. sangat sakit, Tapi mungkin ia bisa mati dengan tusukkan ini.

'Teruskan appa, tusuk semakin dalam.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ayahnya melepas pecahan kaca yang merobek perutnya itu, lalu menusuknya sekali lagi ditempat yang sama. Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah saking sakitnya.

'Teruskan appa.. teruskan sampai aku mati appa..'

Sang ayah semakin menekan perutnya, Kyuhyun semakin melemah, darah dari tadi menetes begitu deras ke lantai, cairan bening tak mampu lagi keluar dari matanya, air matanya mungkin sudah mengering.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat. Ia merasa akan mati sebentar lagi, oh baguslah, itu yang dia inginkan sejak tadi, terimakasih kepada minuman alkohol itu sehingga ayahnya mabuk dan kalap menusuk dan membunuhnya.

Gelap perlahan mendominasi penglihatan Kyuhyun.

BRUKK

Namun indra penderangan adalah yang paling peka dari setiap tubuh manusia, sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, ia masih mampu mendengar suara tubuh sang ayah jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun koma.

Ternyata hari itu ayahnya dipukul balok oleh sang supir. Benar istilah bahwa setiap manusia punya hati, mungkin minus ayahnya. Karena pasalnya supir itu menghentikan penyiksaan ayah Kyuhyun dengan memberanikan diri memukulnya hingga tak sadar, membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit dan setelahnya pria paruh baya itu melaporkan sang majikan ke polisi, ia sudah tak kuat, 10 tahun menjadi pengecut dan membiarkan manusia tanpa dosa disiksa majikannya.

Namun ancaman yang selama 10 tahun terakhir menjadi alasannya berdiam diri membuatnya kabur setelah melakukan itu semua, membawa anak beserta isterinya pergi keluar negeri. Tuan Cho selalu mengancam menghancurkan keluarganya jika ia berani macam-macam selama ini.

Sehingga sekarang, berakhirlah Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang ICU sebuah rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma, tanpa wali, tanpa siapapun yang menunggunya, bersyukur karena sang supir baik hati itu sudah membayar biaya operasi dan rumah sakitnya.

Kyuhyun dinyatakan koma setelah operasi. Ya operasi. Penyiksaan itu membuat tubuhnya begitu rusak parah. Tulang kakinya patah, sehingga dokter memasang pin dikaki kirinya. 4 tulang rusuknya patah, pecahan kaca yang menusuk perutnya ternyata mengenai bagian hati. Kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan saat itu, syukurlah anak malang ini berhasil selamat, namun sampai sekarang ia tak juga bangun. Operasi yang berjalan lancar membuat tim dokter bingung kenapa anak ini masih koma sampai sekarang.

Bukankah itu menandakan jika ia sendiri yang tak ingin bangun?

.

.

.

Ruang ICU itu terbuka perlahan. Sosok wanita cantik dipertengahan usia 40 an memakai pakaian steril masuk perlahan keruangan itu, duduk disamping ranjang dan menatap datar sosok sang anak yyang terbaring begitu damai.

Dia, Ibu Kyuhyun. wanita cantik yang selama ini Kyuhyun inginkan, wanita cantik namun egois yang tega meninggalkan anak 5 tahun sendirian dengan suami psikopat. Wanita cantik yang tak punya hati membiarkan anaknya menderita bahkan melupakannya.

Bagusalah negara Korea Selatan karena memperkerjakan pekerja sosial untuk kasus-kasus ini. Pekerja sosial itu berhasil menemukan ibu Kyuhyun dan memberitahunya bahwa anak itu koma.

"Kau masih hidup Kyuhyun?" ucap wanita itu ke sosok anaknya. Ucapannya membuatmu mengeryitkan kening pasti, ternyata wanita ini tak berubah sejak 10 tahun lalu.

"Hebat. Bangunlah jika kau ingin melihatku saja. Dan matilah jika kau berharap aku menyayangimu setelah ini, kenapa mereka menyuruhku mengurusmu? Aku sudah bahagia sekarang, kenapa kau kembali ke kehidupanku?" ucapnya datar, baguslah tak ada siapapun diruang itu.

Tak punya hatikah wanita ini? Tak lihatkah ia apa yang terjadi pada anak kandungnya sendiri karena keegoisannya? Tak adakah sedikit ruang dihatinya untuk anak malang ini? Tak adakah sedikitpun rindu dihatinya?

"Kenapa kau harus kembali membebaniku Kyuhyun!" teriak wanita itu tanpa sadar.

Teriakkan itu membuat jemari sang anak bergerak. Kyuhyun sadar, ia akhirnya sadar karena ibunya berada disampingnya, benar bahwa ibu adalah segalanya, dalam alam bawah sadarnya sang ibu mampu membuat ia ingin bangun kembali.

Mata Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia memejamkan dan membukanya sesekali, rasa sakit disekujur tubuh membuat keadaanya masih benar-benar lemah, ia meringis saat kesadaran berangsur menguasainya.

Mulut Kyuhyun tertutupi masker oksigen, setelah berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya ia monoleh kesamping dengan sedikit susah. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya berada disampingnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ibunya hanya menatap datar kearahnya? Kenapa ibunya tak menyentuhnya? Kenapa ibunya tak tersenyum melihatnya?

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka seolah ingin mengucap sesuatu, ia menutupnya kembali karena tak sanggup. Ia terus menerus menatap sang ibu disampingnya, Kyuhyun merasa begitu terharu.. sudah sepuluh tahun, ibunya masih tetap cantik seperti dulu.

"Eo..mma.." gumam Kyuhyun begitu susah.

.

.

.

.

.

January 2015

_Mimpi yang menjadi alasanku bertahan, membunuh jiwaku dengan perlahan karena hasilnya mendustaiku. Aku terlalu bermimpi, aku terlalu berharap._

_Pastur di gereja yang setiap minggu ia datangi selalu berkhotbah bahwa Tuhan itu adil, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Tapi bertahun-tahun sudah ia menunggu dan percaya, hasil selalu mendustai kepercayaannya._

_._

_._

Sudah 2 tahun sejak Kyuhyun kembali bertemu ibunya, setelah ia sadar dari koma dan pulih sepenuhnya, ia tinggal dengan ibu dan keluarga baru sang ibu. Benar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa dunia itu sempit. Ternyata sang ibu sepuluh tahun lalu menikah dengan pengusaha sukses bermarga Choi, ayah Choi Siwon, sehingga statusnya sekarang adalah saudara tiri Choi Siwon.

Lupakan tentang itu, karena tak ada satupun orang yang tahu bahwa ia saudara tiri Siwon.

Harapan bahwa ia akan bahagia berpisah dengan ayahnya dan bertemu lagi dengan sang ibu hanya akan menjadi mimpi. Ia tak pernah bahagia, tak pernah sekalipun.

Kyuhyun kembali harus menelan pil pahit saat sadar bahwa ibunya tak menginginkannya, ternyata 10 tahun selama ia menderita sang ibu telah melupakannya, sang ibu bahkan tak pernah berniat sedikitpun mengetahui kehidupannya selama ini. Sang ibu henya terpaksa menampungnya sejak hari itu, sang ibu tak pernah menerimanya, begitu juga keluarga baru sang ibu.

Ia hanya benalu disini, ia tak dianggap, benar-benar tak dianggap bak manusia transparan. Yang membuat Kyuhyun bertahan adalah ibunya, Kyuhyun mampu bertahan karena hanya ingin melihat wajah ibunya setiap hari. Syukur karena ia hanya tak dianggap, ia tak pernah disiksa dan diperlakukan bak pembantu seperti bersama sang ayah.

Tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan, Kyuhyun ada, Kyuhyun hidup dan bernafas tapi mengapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti tak pernah ada?

Kyuhyun sakit selama ini, benar-benar sakit dengan sikap mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari onyx bening remaja yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia 17 tahun itu. Dibalik jendela kamarnya yang cukup mewah, Kyuhyun melihat mobil mewah keluarga Choi terparkir di halaman depan. Ia menatap dengan pandangan sendu setiap orang yang keluar dari mobil itu. Ibunya tersenyum sumringah sambil mengandeng tangan Siwon memasuki rumah mereka. Mereka sudah pulang dari berlibur, tanpa Kyuhyun tentunya.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun turun ke lantai satu, ia akan melakukannya lagi. Menyapa mereka semua dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun melihat mereka semua sudah duduk diruang tengah, mungkin kelelahan. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dengan sekali tarikan, kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka.

"Anyonghasimnika eomma, aboji, Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan kepada mereka bertiga, Sang ibu dan ayah tirinya hanya menatap datar, Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya selalu mencari perthatian.

"Apa liburan kalian menyenangkan? Kalian pasti lelah, Aku akan menyiapkan minuman." Kyuhyun berucap sopan dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin segera tidur." Sang ibu menolak dan menarik sang suami menuju kamar mereka, sang ayah tiri hanya menatap Kyuhyun tak suka saat melewatinya.

Siwon berdiri dan menatapnya tak suka. "Hentikanlah, jangan berharap dengan sikap sok baikmu itu ibu dan ayahku akan memperlakukanmu sama denganku. Jangan berharap kau bisa mengambil ibuku!"

"Dia ibuku." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Mwo? Kau menentangku? Dasar tak tau diri!" Siwon berucap marah dan melangkah meraih baju Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau takut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon meninju kasar pipi Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit terhunyung.

"Tak tau diri! Sudah syukur kami sudi menampungmu!" emosi Siwon rupanya benar-bena tersulut.

Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang sedikit sobek karena itu, tidak terlalu sakit karena Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dipukul selama 10 tahun, hanya 2 tahun belakangan tubunya bebas dari pukulan.

"Kau tak perlu takut Siwon-ssi. Kau tak pantas takut karena eomma hanya menganggapku benalu, kaulah satu-satunya yang dianggap anak olehnya." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun menangguk meyakinkan ucapannya yang sebelumnya. "Kau benar bahwa eomma dan aboji tak akan pernah memperlakukanku sama sepertimu, jadi kau tak perlu takut." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon ia berlalu cepat menuju kamarnya kembali.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersekolah disekolah yang sama, tak ada yang tau mereka bersaudara. Siwon sekolah dengan statusnya sebagai anak konglomerat dan penyumbang dana terbesar di yayasan sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bersekolah dengan statusnya sebagai murid beasiswa, ia sengaja mengurus beasiswa penuh karena tak ingin membebani ibunya, tak ingin menambah kesan benalu pada sosok dirinya.

Seperti saat ini Siwon akan berangkat dengan mobil mewahnya seperti biasa, dan Kyuhyun akan menggunakan bus umum seperti biasa. Tak lupa, ia melakukan ritualnya setiap pagi, menyapa mereka di meja makan yang hanya terdapat tiga kursi, tak ada untuknya, tak pernah ada karena mereka enggan makan dan duduk bersamanya.

"Eomma, aboji, Siwon, aku berangkat dulu." Kyuhyun berucap didepan mereka yang nampak tak perduli dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

Kyuhyun menaiki bus umum, tujuannya bukan sekolah. Satu hal lagi yang perlu kita tahu, Kyuhyun sengaja satu kali setiap bulan akan membolos agar nilainya sedikit menurun, membiarkan dirinya menjadi peringkat dua, agar saudara tirinya Choi Siwon bisa menduduki peringkat satu, Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan itu, anggaplah itu salah satu cara ia berterimakasih akan kebaikan hati mereka menampungnya. Namun mereka tak pernah mengetahuinya, yang mereka tahu Siwon anak yang cerdas dan membanggakan melebihi Kyuhyun.

Tujuannya adalah Penjara Seoul, tempat dimana sang ayah menerima hukuman akibat kejahatannya, menghabiskan waktunya akibat percobaan pembunuhan kepada sang anak 2 tahun lalu. Tuan Cho di vonis 5 tahun penjara akibat tindakkan kejamnya itu, seharusnya ia mendapat lebih, namun Kyuhyun dengan kebaikan hatinya datang ke persidangan akhir dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah, berkata kepada hakim bahwa ia memaafkan perbuatan ayahnya untuk meringankan hukuman ayahnya. Anak itu bahkan berbohong dengan bersumpah bahwa itu adalah pertama kali sang ayah menyiksanya. Kyuhyun memang jelmaan malaikat.

Kyuhyun menenteng plastic bag yang terdapat kotak makanan didalamnya, dia memasaknya sendiri tadi pagi, untuk ayahnya tentunya. Selama 2 tahun terakhir, Kyuhyun mengunjungi ayahnya di penjara, walau penolakkan lah yang selalu ia dapat.

"Tolong berikan makanan ini pada appa, terimakasih." Kyuhyun membungkuk sejenak ke salah satu sipir setelah menitipkan plastic bag yang sedari tadi dibawanya, ya, ia selalu melakukan ini, menitipkan makanan kepada salah satu sipir karena ayahnya selalu enggan di kunjungi olehnya. Kyuhyun tau bahwa ayahnya masih membencinya, mungkin sangat benci sejak ia masuk di penjara, Kyuhyun masih ingat betul bagaimana sang ayah menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan membunuh saat persidangan waktu itu.

Sepulang dari penjara Kyuhyun memilih menuju gereja, waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang.

Ini bukan hari minggu, bukan hari dimana biasanya orang-orang beribadah, gereja tentu sepi. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menuju meja paling depan, ia melipat tangannya lalu mulai memejamkan mata, berdoa dengan hati tulus dan penuh pengharapan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menoleh kesamping saat merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Orang itu juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi tak terlalu lama, karena setelahnya orang itu menatapnya juga, mengukir senyum sembari mengangsurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Changmin imnida." Ucap orang itu ceria, pemuda tinggi yang berwajah kekanakan, mungkin seumuran juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap telapak tangan orang itu dan wajahnya secara bergantian, tanpa berniat membalas ucapan atau menjabat tangannya.

"Changmin imnida." Pemuda itu sekali lagi memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun cuek, ia segera melangkah pergi yang diikuti tatapan heran dari pemuda tadi.

"Hei, tidak sopan, kenapa tidak membalas sapaanku! Hei..." teriak orang bernama Changmin itu tidak jelas, Kyuhyun menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan keluar gereja.

.

.

.

_Ia sudah mencapai batas, ketika mimpi terakhir dalam hidupnya harus terenggut. Untuk apa ia bertahan?_

_ Sakit hatinya tak mampu ia tahan lagi, tak ada obat yang mampu meredamnya. Hanya kematian, hanya kematian yang mampu membebaskannya dari rasa sakit._

_._

Disekolah itu ia menjadi salah satu anggota club musik, kemampuannya memainkan piano dan bernyanyi membuat guru musik di sekolahnya memaksanya masuk ke club musik. Kyuhyun masih tetap sama, pendiam, tak memiliki teman dan dianggap misterius, bahkan seringkali mendapat bullying, bahkan sekarang ia lebih di rendahkan oleh siswa-siswa lain melebihi saat ia di Junior High School, kerena ia adalah murid beasiswa tentunya.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan grand piano hitam, kembali menekan tuts dengan jemarinya dengan lihai. Ia sendiri diruang itu, karena jam sekolah sudah berakhir dari tadi.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya, bernyanyi seirama dengan musik yang dimainkannya, sangat indah, suaranya sangat indah. Bermimpi menjadi penyanyi adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat.

sarangiran molli inneun got

nune boimyon

gaseum apa nunmuri najyo

geureso nol ttonayo sarangeul

sarangharyogo annyong annyong annyong

nareur-itji marayo

ilchoreul sarado

geude saranghaneun maeum hana ppuniyeyo

.

'Semakin jauh, harapanku untuk bahagia semakin jauh. Kalian orang yang kucintai, hati ku sakit, aku ingin pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku sakit. Eomma, appa, aku mencintai kalian'

(Cinta adalah sesuatu yang pergi jauh..

Jika aku melihat, hatiku sakit, airmataku jatuh..

Jadi aku akan meninggalkanmu, cinta..

Dalam pesan cinta, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal

Jangan lupakan aku..

Meski aku hidup untuk satu detik, aku mencintaimu.)

-Huh Guk – Dont Forget Me-

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh membentuk garis lurus di pipinya. Ia segera berhenti bernyanyi dan menekan tuts piano itu.

"Kenapa aku terlalu cengeng." Rutuk Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri, ia bangkit dan segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Baru selangkah keluar, seseorang sudah menjegalnya, menyeretnya kasar menuju gudang belakang, sialnya tak ada orang yang berlalu di koridor itu karena sekolah sudah bubar.

Orang-orang itu, yang selalu membullynya sejak ia berada di Junior High School, Heechul, Kangin dan beberapa teman atau lebih tepatnya anak buah mereka.

BRUKK

Kyuhyun merasa nyeri saat punggungnya membentur lantai kotor gudang itu, ia mentap lelah kedua orang dihadapannya.

'Apa lagi yang orang-orang ini mau lakukan' Kyuhyun berucap kesal dalam hati.

"Kau, sudah berulang kali kami katakan untuk berhenti menjadi yang pertama!" Heechul bersuara setelah melihat tatapan bertanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti ingat kemarin kau mendapat nilai sempurna ujian matematika? Siwon lebih pantas mendapatkannya dibanding siswa beasiswa sepertimu!" kali ini Kangin menimpali sekali lagi.

Cih, Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, lagi-lagi masalah yang sama. Hei, kemarin ia mendapat nilai 98, itu tidak sempurna, Ia sudah sengaja menjawab salah di satu soal, ternyata Siwon menjawab salah lebih dari satu soal, apakah masih kesalahannya jika Siwon tak mampu menjawab semua soal sempurna?

"Aku tidak mendapat nilai sempurna, aku juga salah satu soal." ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Itu sempurna bodoh! Kau meremehkan Siwon? Ha!" Kangin tak tahan melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

"Lakukan yang ingin kalian lakukukan. Aku mau pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Cih, kau menantang kami?"

Salah satu anak buah Kangin mengangurkan tongkat baseball, Kangin mengambilnya cepat lalu menggoyangkan tongkat itu di depan wajah Kyuhyun, berusaha menakuti Kyuhyun dengan itu. Mereka tak tau, Kyuhyun sudah terlalu biasa dengan benda seperti itu, sehingga Kangin kembali terselut emosinya saat melihat eksprsi Kyuhyun yang biasa bahkan cenderung meremehkan.

"Kau mau tubuhmu terkena ini eoh?" ancam Kangin.

Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai hanya menatapnya malas. "Terserah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Tongkat itu mulai mengayun, kangin memukul punggung Kyuhyun cukup keras. Lalu setelahnya mengayunkan tongkat itu ke arah perut Kyuhyun.

Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, Kyuhyun masih belum menjerit minta ampun atau apapun itu, membuat Kangin semakin marah.

"Akh.." Pukulan ketiga, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengiris perih. Ia jatuh tertidur menyamping sembari menggulung tubuhnya karena perutnya begitu sakit. Sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir ia dipukuli, bisa dikatakan tubuhnya mulai asing dengan pukulan.

"Kangin hentikan!" Heechul segera bersuara.

"Sudah, kurasa sudah cukup, kita tak berniat membuatnya tak sadarkan diri." Lanjut Heechul. Kangin menurut, pemuda bertubuh besar itu menarik nafas kasar dan menatap meremehkan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Lanjutkan saja Kangin-ssi, lanjutkan sampai kau puas." Tanpa mereka duga, Kyuhyun malah semakin menantang Kangin, Kyuhyun melentangkan badannya saat merasa sakit diperutnya sudah sedikit berkurang, tidur menyampin membuatnya susah menatap wajah mereka. Heechul dan anak buah mereka bahkan melotot tak percaya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menantangku hah?" Kangin mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memukul perut Kyuhyun lagi, namun dengan cepat Heechul menahannya. Heechul dengan cepat menarik tangan Kangin. Karena terkejut tangannya ditarik tak sengaja tongkat baseball itu jatuh dari tangannya.

"Akhh.." teriak Kyuhyun.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Kangin, Heechul dan semua anak buah di gedung itu amat sangat terkejut, saat tongkat baseball ditangan Kangin jatuh mengenai leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa begitu kesakitan, tongkat itu seperti mematahkan lehernya, tenggorokannya benar-benar sakit. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh lehernya menahan sakit yang begitu sangat.

"Pergi, pergi. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Heechul cepat mengambil keputusan, diiringi anggukan anak buah mereka, namun Kangin masih terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. Ia sadar Kyuhyun tak baik-baik saja, ketika leher dijatuhi benda tumpul yang berat, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kangin! Ayo pergi." Heechul menarik tangan Kangin, lalu keluar setelahnya mereka semua keluar meninggalkkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis karena kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" lirih seseorang didepan pintu tepat setelah Heechul membuka pintu dengan gusar.

"Siwon, anggap ini tak pernah terjadi. Anggap kau tak melihat apapun! Kita pergi." Heechul segera menarik Siwon dengan tangan satunya.

Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun yang terus memengangi lehernya dengan ekspresi penuh kesakitan, ini pertama kali ia melihat saudara kembarnya begitu kesakitan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

'Tolong..' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati, ia sudah tak bisa bersuara lagi, Tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit.

Siwon terus menatapnya, namun setelahnya ia memilih mengikuti Heechul yang sedari tadi berusaha menariknya dan Kangin.

'Sakit.. Tolong.. eomma..appa..sakit..'

.

.

Bisu permanen.

Itulah yang dokter katakan padanya saat ia sadar setelah operasi. Lehernya patah di 3 bagian karena terkena benda tumpul begitu keras.

Kyuhyun kini duduk diranjang rawatnya dengan pandangan amat sangat kosong. Tak mampu memikirkan apapun, Ia kehilangan suaranya, aset paling berharga yang paling ia lindungi sejak dulu.

Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang rawat itu, keluarganya tak ada satupun yang datang sejak ia sadar, suster berkata ibunya hanya sekali datang untuk membayar biaya operasi dan perawatannya.

Kyuhyun melipat lututnya, dada kirinya kembali sakit, ia tak bisa bermimpi lagi sebagai penyanyi. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya, tak cukupkah ia selalu berdoa setiap waktu? Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang orang tua selama hidup, yang ia tahu adalah rasa sakit, kesakitan dan ketakutan setiap waktu.

'Bagaimana sebenarnya bahagia itu?' Kyuhyun membatin.

Kyuhyun menangis kembali mengingat hidupnya selama ini. Memori ketika ibunya pergi, ketika ayahnya memukilinya, ketika ayahnya menyiksanya di ruang hukuman, ketika ia dibully disekolah, ketika ia kembali kepada ibunya, ketika ibunya bersikap seolah ia tak diinginkan, ketika keluarga baru sang ibu menatapnya risih. Semua yang dilaluinya selama hampir 17 tahun terngiang di kepalanya. Membuat air matanya semakin jatuh dengan deras.

Ia lelah, ia tersadar semua yang dilaluinya selama ini hanya kesakitan. Bahkan kini, ia harus mengubur dalam mimpinya sebagai penyanyi.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kasar dada kirinya yang terus berdenyut sakit, mengepalkan tangannya marah lalu memukul tempat dimana jantungnya berada itu terus menerus. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesakitan, bagaimana caranya lepas dari kesakitan ini?

.

.

_Mimpi yang aku bangun, usaha yang kulakukan, mereka mendustaiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sakit.. sangat sakit._

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya yang beberapa jam setelah puas menangis. Ia melirik suster yang masuk ke kamar rawatnya, suster itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan perlahan, menatap suster itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Seorang wanita menitipkan itu tadi pagi pada saya." Suster itu berucap, selanjutnya ia keluar ruangan setelah Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan pertanda berterimakasih.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop cokelat itu, menarik sebuah buku tabungan yang membuatnya mengeryitkan mata. Selanjutnya ada sebuah surat terselip di buku itu. Kyuhyun membukanya, membacanya dengan perlahan. Tulisan itu, tulisan tangan ibunya.

_Kudengar kau bisu. Pakailah uang itu untuk hidup. Aku, Siwon dan suamiku akan menetap di Amerika, kami pergi pagi ini. Kau sudah berusia 17 ditahun ini, kau sudah legal untuk hidup sendiri, tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menampungmu, jangan mencariku lagi. Selamat tinggal._

Dan Kyuhyun, ia kembali memukul dadanya begitu sakit setelah membaca surat itu.

.

.

.

**1 Februari 2015**

Sudah sehari setelah ia keluar rumah sakit, Kyuhyun memilih tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana, berhenti sekolah karena ia sudah mengubur mimpinya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari flat kecil itu, minggu pagi ini ia akan beribadah ke gereja lagi. Sesampainya digereja Kyuhyun tak menemukan satupun tempat kosong selain di samping pemuda childish yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda itu meliriknya kesal, rupanya ia masih kesal diabaikan hari itu.

Kyuhyun tak perduli ia memilik duduk disamping pemuda itu, Beribadah seperti biasa, selanjutnya mendengar khotbah sang pastur seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun mampu menangkap semua yang pastur itu ucapkan walau posisinya kini berada paling belakang. Pastur itu berkhotbah seperti biasa, menceritakan bagaimana kasih Tuhan, bagaimana kita harusnya bersikap menghadapi masalah, berucap bagaimana semua hal akan indah pada waktunya, bagaimana Tuhan melarang umatnya untuk putus asa, tak lupa tentang larangan bunuh diri karena di benci Tuhan.

'Haram ya?' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Tetapi kenapa kau tak segera melepas kesakitan ini Tuhan? Kurasa aku akan melepasnya sendiri.'

Setelah Ibadah itu selesai, semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan dua pemuda yang duduk paling belakang. Kyuhyun dan Changmin, seseorang yang sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. Changmin bingung, kenapa ada manusia se cuek orang di sampingnya ini.

"Changmin imnida" lagi-lagi Changmin berusaha berkenalan, namun Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun menoleh kepadanya. Pemuda kurus dan berkulit pucat itu terus menatap intens salib didepan mereka.

'Tuhan, kenapa kau mengharamkan bunuh diri jika kau tak melepas sedikitpun rasa sakit disini.' Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya sembari terus menatap salib itu dalam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, ia sudah membuat keputusannya. Setelahnya ia berdiri berusaha melangkah keluar gereja, namun Changmin menghalangi langkahnya, menyentuh tangannya dan menatap matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Changmin imnida. Aku ingin berkenalan, sangat jarang menemui seorang seumuranku di gereja, aku ingin kita menjadi teman." Ucap Changmin sembari tersenyum ceria.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepas genggamannya dan berlalu pergi, namun Changmin malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Sudah hampir sebulan kita sering bertemu di gereja. Ayolah, kenapa tak mau berteman denganku? Aku orang baik asal kau tau." Ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam orang didepannya. Ini pertama kali selama hidupnya seseorang mengajaknya berteman.

Kyuhyun menemukan orangnya, menemukan orang tulus yang pasti akan membantunya nanti. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dalam agar orang ini melepaskan genggamannya, selanjutnya ia meraih note kecil dan sebuah pena dari mantelnya.

"_Cho Kyuhyun"_

Tulis Kyuhyun note itu, lalu mengangsurkannya kewajah Changmin. Changmin yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung, namun akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu mengerti.

"Kau bisu?" ucap Changmin ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali. Membuka lembar baru di note itu lalu menuliskan beberapa kata lagi.

"_Bisakah besok pagi kita bertemu? Di gereja ini, kau ingin kita berteman kan? Tapi aku ingin minta tolong, bolehkah?"_

Changmin membacanya, lalu mengangguk cepat sembari tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja. Besok aku akan datang jam 8. Aku pergi duluan ya Kyuhyun, hyungku menunggu. Kau mau ikut pulang bersama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda menolak.

"Arraseo. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

**2 Februari 2015**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam gereja itu, duduk disalah satu bangku dan menunggu Changmin dalam diam. Ia cukup terkejut saat sebuah tepukan halus terasa dibahunya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, ternyata orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu? Hehe. Maaf sedikit terlambat. Aku baru bangun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda tidak apa-apa.

"Astaga, kenapa kau hanya memakai kemeja saja? Ini sedang musim salju. Kau gila?" ujar Changmin panjang saat menyadari Kyuhyun memakai kemeja hitam tanpa mantel.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan panjang Changmin, ia melirik kearah bangku disampingnya, mantelnya ia letakkan disitu. Changmin yang mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu.

"Oh hehe. Hai, kau terlihat tampan menggunakan kemeja rapih seperti ini. Dan, eoh..kau menata rambutmu. Astaga, ternyata kau sangat tampan, eh manis.." ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, ia meraih note dan penanya, menuliskan beberapa kata dan mengangsurkannya kewajah Changmin.

"_Kau punya handphone?"_

Changmin mengangguk setelah membaca tulisan itu. "Ya, tentu saja aku punya. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menulis lagi dan mengangsurkannya notenya lagi ke arah Changmin.

"_Bisa tolong foto aku?"_

"Aigoo, kau cukup narsis juga. Mari kita berfoto." Ucap Changmin usil.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepet, dan terus menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Changmin yang mengerti Kyuhyun ingin berfoto sendiri akhirnya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Arraseo.. aku akan memfotomu sendiri." Changmin berucap kesal sembari meraih handphonenya disaku mantel.

Kyuhyun segera memposisikan tubuhnya, sedikit menegapkan bahunya, Perlahan ia melengkungkan bibirnya keatas, tersenyum begitu tulus dengan bibir ranum itu. Selama beberapa detik tersenyum bahagia, tanpa beban dan kesakitan.

Changmin terpana melihat senyum itu, sangat menawan lagi tulus. Ini pertama kali Kyuhyun tersenyum selama mereka bertemu, astaga Changmin menyadari kebodohannya yang menatap orang yang berjenis sama dengannya begitu terpesona. Akhirnya dengan cepat mengambil gambar Kyuhyun.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga. Yap, sudah selesai. Ingin difoto lagi?" tawar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, Changmin memeriksa fotonya di smartphone itu. "Astaga Kyuhyun-ah, kau sangat tampan. Sering-seringlah tersenyum seperti ini. Lihat ini."

Kyuhyun mendekat, melihat potret dirinya di smartphone Changmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap saat merasa foto itu sudah pas untuk digunakan nanti.

Kyuhyun meraih bolpoin dan note nya lagi.

"_Terimakasih. Bisakah aku meminta tolong satu hal lagi?" _tulis Kyuhyun.

Changmin membacanya dan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa. "Tentu saja, karena kita teman kau boleh meminta tolong apapun."

"_Datanglah besok ke rumahku, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan. ini alamatnya.." _Kyuhyun mengangsurkan notenya, dan merobek lembar lain yang berisi alamatnya, memberikannya kepada Changmin. Changmin menerimanya kertas itu, membaca alamat Kyuhyun dan mengangguk cepat tanda setuju. "Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan main kerumahmu!" tampaknya pria tinggi ini salah menafsirkan, ia mengira Kyuhyun ingin mengajaknya bermain kerumahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu ia memakai mantelnya kembali, berjalan meninggalkan Changmin keluar gereja itu.

.

.

**3 Februari 2015**

Pagi itu, Changmin berjalan semangat menyusuri trotoar jalan. Berjingkrak senang ketika ia berhasil mendapat alamat yang sedari tadi ia cari. Ternyata Kyuhyun tinggal disebuah flat kecil yang sangat sederhana. Changmin mengetuk beberapa kali pintu tua didepannya, namun Kyuhyun sedari tadi tak nampak membukakan pintu.

Karena lelah menunggu, akhirnya Changmin membuka pelan pintu itu. Tak dikunci, Changmin masuk perlahan kedalam flat yang tidak terlalu besar, Changmin tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Changmin memperhatikan isi flat itu, tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya sebuah kasur lipat, lemari kecil, dapur dibagian ujung dan meja makan di tengah ruangan. Ah Changmin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah buku tabungan dengan kertas putih dibawahnya. Changmin melengkah menuju meja itu, meraih buku tabungan dan kertas putih dibawahnya.

Dibukanya pelan kertas putih itu, membaca tulisan tangan Kyuhyun yang tak begitu rapih. Baru beberapa kalimat, "I-ini..." mata Changmin melebar, Ia segera menjatuhkan keratas itu.

Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekliling flat kecil ini, akhirnya matanya berhenti pada pintu kamar mandi yang berada paling ujung. Berlari cepat kearah kamar mandi itu. 'Shit' Changmin merutuk dirinya saat baru menyadari bunyi percikan air dari kamar mandi itu. Dengan tangan gemetar Changmin membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

Changmin lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, hati tulusnya begitu seak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Didepannya Kyuhyun duduk menyender pada dinding di bawah sebuah shower yang terus mengalirkan air dingin, tubuh Kyuhyun sudah kaku akibat air itu, beberapa butir yang Changmin tebak adalah racun berceceran dilantai, dan yang paling membuatnya ingin menagis adalah darah yang mengotori lentai dan mengalir bersama air dari shower itu. Kyuhyun memotong nadinya, dapat Changmin lihat goresan panjang lagi dalam dengan darah yang berhenti mengalir dari tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Kyuhyun..bangun Kyuhyun.." seru Changmin, air mata mulai mengalir. Namun ia sadar semua itu percuma, nafas Kyuhyun sudah tak ada sejak awal ia masuk kamar mandi ini.

.

.

.

_._

_Changmin, Teman pertamaku. _

_Maaf, aku memohon maaf telah merepotkanmu, aku tak tau ingin meminta tolong pada siapa._

_Tolong urus jasadku, aku ingin diperlakukan dengan baik saat meninggal._

_Bisakah aku meminta tolong lagi?_

_Jika suatu saat kau bertemu mereka tolong sampaikan ini._

_Eomma, tolong katakan aku mencintainya. Aku mencitai eomma._

_Appa, tolong katakan maaf dariku karena sudah lahir._

_Abeoji, tolong sampaikan terimakasih ku kepadanya, terimakasih mau menampungku selama 2 tahun._

_Siwon-ssi, tolong katakan padanya aku tak mencuri, aku bukan pencuri._

_Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, hanya kematian yang bisa membebaskanku dari kesakitan._

_Untukmu, Changmin.. terimakasih dari dasar hatiku. _

_Jika kehidupan selanjutnya benar-benar ada, aku akan memohon pada Tuhan dari sini untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, namun lebih awal dari pada ini._

_Terimakasih._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

Yunho membaca surat itu dengan mata berair, tepat setelah pemakaman Kyuhyun selesai, adiknya memberi surat itu. Ia dan sang adik tetap tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, namun mereka sudah pasti bisa menebak ada kesakitan yang begitu dalam ditanggung anak malang yang memutuskan bunuh diri dengan cara mengenaskan itu.

"Aku menyesal baru mengenalnya hyung.." lagi-lagi hanya penyesalan yang tersisa diakhir cerita.

.

.

"_Mengapa Bunuh diri diharamkan, sementara hanya kematian yang bisa membebaskanku dari kesakitan?" –Cho Kyuhyun—_

_._

_._

_Ia sudah bebas, anak malang dengan hidup mengerikkan itu sudah bebas dari rasa sakitnya. Tak ada lagi kesakitan yang bisa ia rasakan, karena ia sudah tak bisa merasa, ia sudah tidak ada._

_._

_._

_._

END

Maafkan typo saya. -_-

Yang tanya tentang update an FF ku yang masih proses, di inbox pm aja ya, aku gak bisa balas review, atau di twitter (syasya1408)

Sekali lagi, **kalimat yang saya gunakan di summary itu sesat dan untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan diikuti!**

Saya mohon maaf, karena pasti akan ada beberapa reader yang merasa ini sadis. Hehe maaf atas ketidaknyamanan adegan siksa-siksa itu. Well, ini FF terpanjang yang pengerjaannya paling lama, seminggu selama 3 jam sehari saya habiskan cuma untuk buat 2 chapter. Jadi tolong reviewnya, kritik dan saran di terima selama menggunakan kata yang sopan. ^^

Semangat UN bagi yang mau UN.


End file.
